Sister
by Riddlestyx
Summary: Desiree Meyer is a mutant. She is blue inside and out, and she is going to find her equally blue brother. Discontinued.
1. Drunk and Disorderly

Hi, it's Riddlestyx and this is actually my first non-crossover fic and I hope you like it. I own nothing; all rights go to the original owners. Enjoy!

* * *

I was having a crappy day. Well, crappier than usual. I was wandering the not so pleasant streets of New York City, I was cold, hungry, tired, out of cash, and too weak to change my shape. This wasn't unusual for me, but I was currently being cornered by some anti-mutant assholes.

My name is Desiree Meyer and I am a mutant. In my natural form, you'd have to be blind or really high to not know that I'm a mutant. I have medium blue skin, dark blue hair and pale blue eyes with no pupils. I can change into any form I want, as long as it is humanoid. I can't change into animals, but I could, for example, make myself grow horns or wings.

If I weren't so damn weak at the moment, I would do one of two things; turn into some sort of scary monster and scare these bastards away or I would grow wings and fly like hell. Of course I would probably do the former, because I had grown wings before and it was neither comfortable, prudent nor was it easy to fly, because flying is hardly inconspicuous and flapping took a lot of energy.

The guys in front of me weren't going to let me walk away without 'teaching the freak a lesson' first. I don't know who first said, "May God have mercy on my enemies cause I won't," but they were a freaking genius. I may have been weak, but I wasn't helpless. It was also lucky that these guys had been drinking, judging by their slurred words and swaying.

"C'mon mutie, letsee what you got." Drunken Jerk Number One slurred. As soon as he stopped talking, Drunken Jerk Number Two lurched forward, trying to slam an empty glass bottle into my head (though I can't be sure since it came closer to my shoulder).

I rolled my eyes. This was pathetic. I stepped out of his reach the first time, but he was dumb enough to try again. This time I caught the bottle, jerking it out of his grasp. I darted forward, introducing the jerk to his old friend which shattered on contact, and making him drop to the ground. His buddies (wow, I'd forgotten Drunken Jerk Number Three was even there) started dragging him away, yelling nasty slurs about my species, gender and anything else they could think of. It was a surprisingly long list, considering that they smelled like they'd gone swimming in booze. Once they were out of sight, I turned and started going the opposite direction down the alley.

I smirked, glancing down at the wallet that I'd swiped from the idiot. I opened it up and smirked wider when I found 50 dollars inside of it. I pulled out the cash and tossed the wallet into an open dumpster.

"Oh come _on_! I _know_ you're in there!" I yelled at the screen. It was 11 p.m. and I was standing in a drive thru and trying to get the guy running the drive thru to answer.

The place was packed with teenagers who had just gotten there from their homecoming game. I hadn't felt like getting hassled by stupid teens, so I was staying outside. But the kid working that night was being difficult. He _so_ wasn't getting a tip.

"Listen up buddy, you can answer me now, or I'll just have to come inside." I said coldly. If he was smart and didn't feel like dealing with a riot, he'd listen.

"What can I get you?" the kid asked stiffly.

"Hamburger, large fry, and large Sprite." I said automatically.

"Come up to window." He said ungraciously. He either didn't like mutants or maybe it was just me.

Going up to the window and seeing the look of disgust on his face, I'd say it was the former. I was grateful to get away.

Once I'd eaten I was feeling way better and I could shift again. I turned my hair black and my skin was creamy and I turned quite a few heads, and it wasn't to glare at me. That wasn't unusual for me. Before my mutation had kicked in, that had been what I'd looked like.

I was 16 ½ now, but for the first 16 years of my life, my dad, George Meyer, had raised me. My dad had been a mutant, a telepath, and if it hadn't been for that, I never would have gotten control of my powers. I'd never known my mom, but I knew a lot about her. I looked like her, apparently, both before and after my mutation, our mutations were almost identical and dad had always said I was just like her: strong, bold, fierce, intelligent, cunning and passionate. That was what he had always said.

Dad had been diagnosed with cancer shortly after I turned 15 and a year after my mutation had kicked in, he had died a year later. He'd been the best and all the single moms from our town had had their sights set on him. If I didn't scare them away, my dad would turn them down or ignore them. The few times that there was one I approved of, I would ask dad why he didn't go for it. He would tell me how he had never fallen out of love with my mom.

Now the story of my parents was an interesting one. My parents had always been on opposite sides when it came to mutant/human relations, my mom believing they would never accept us and my dad having hope that they would. He had been the ideal guy, sweet, sensitive, brave and handsome. My mom, when he'd met her, was cold, bitter, hardened and vicious. However, she'd suffered some kind of loss at that time, and dad never told me what it was, so I assumed that it was a boyfriend or something. She'd been so heartbroken that she ran away from the guy she was working for, and she'd ended up meeting dad. Somehow they had fallen in love (or maybe it was just lust) and I was born. Mom had stayed for a year, until her boss came looking for her about two years after she had left. She'd been scared that her boss, Magneto, his name was, would hurt me and dad, so she'd left us behind and my parents never saw each other again. The night before he'd died, dad had finally told me the truth about my mom.

Her name was Raven Darkholme, but she'd also called herself Mystique. She'd been over 100 years old, and I was her third child. Her first son had been named Graydon Creed, born after she'd had a one night stand with some _colleague_ of her's named Victor Creed. He was a human in his forties now and she had given him up for adoption. Her second son had never gotten the chance to be named before Magneto had experimented on him in some German castle, forcing his mutation out early. When mom had tried to escape with him, she lost him over a bridge and he'd been washed away. Luckily, he'd survived and been found by a human couple who'd immediately adopted him, despite his demonic appearance. Mom left my bother there, where Magneto could never harm him. Mom had left Magneto in grief over the loss of her second child and met dad. My brother was about a year older than me and, according to dad, was somewhere in New York.

This was why I was in the city, because the moment my dad said he was in New York state, I knew exactly what he meant. _Professor_ Charles Xavier and his institute. Dad thought Xavier had the right idea, but his methods…. In my opinion, the idea of using kids as your own personal SWAT team was disgusting. Holding the promise of control, or, in some cases, shelter, over their heads in exchange for being part of his little team made me even more disgusted. However, if my brother was there, I would probably end up joining them. The only reason Xavier had never bothered me in the past couple of years was because my dad had telepathically shielded me from him. And besides, they couldn't be all bad, they did save the world last month from Apocalypse. I would just keep telling myself that until I actually believed it.

I knew what he looked like. He'd been present during the fight with the Sentinel and teleported right on screen. Whenever I had access to a computer I would look up the footage online and I would pause and stare at him, wondering what he was like, if he knew about me or if he would like me. Gradually, I'd found out more about him and the other X-Men. His name was Kurt Wagner and he was a year older than me, a senior at Bayville High. He was from Germany and was here with a student visa.

I imagined him being happy about having a sister, and God, I hoped that my fantasy was true.

* * *

Wow, that took me a while! So, Mystique had _another_ kid! Feel free to comment! Oh, and that thing about her not having pupils has to do with Mystique's appearance in the first season. She had blue eyes with no pupils, but in the following seasons she had yellow cat eyes.


	2. Can't Stop the Rain

Hi, first of all, I would like to thank those of you that read my fic, I wasn't sure how it would go, since there are so many X-Men Evo. fics. I own nothing, all rights go to Marvel. Now, I'm going to kind of draw attention to all the nasty little things about the show, all the flaws with the X-Men, like how Xavier is kinda making his 'students' into soldiers, but I'm not going to make them into bad guys, Desiree will come to see what amazing people they are.

P.S: All the members that were shown joining the X-Men in the series finale have joined in the past month, so they're all there. The X-Men here, though, are the main team from the first season.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier opened his eyes in shock. He wheeled himself out of the Cerebro room. The X-Men had to get to New York. A shapeshifter fighting with humans would only cause greater animosity towards mutants.

_Logan, gather the others, we're going to New York, now._ Xavier sent to the clawed mutant.

_Got it, Chuck, _was the Wolverine's reply.

* * *

"Like, why are we going to New York? It's almost midnight." Kitty yawned. The X-Men were in the Blackbird, yawning and wondering why they had been woken up so late.

"A shapeshifter in New York was fighting humans. I could not clearly read her mind but I sensed anger towards humans." Xavier explained grimly. "If the authorities hear about this, this will make the public distrust of mutants greater."

"A shapeshifter?" Rogue asked, eyes narrowed. She could think of one shapeshifter who hated humans and was hard to read. Logan was thinking around the same lines.

"I don't suppose you got a name, Chuck?" Logan asked suspiciously. Xavier shook his head regretfully.

"She may be new to her powers and may need our help, so we can't jump to conclusions." Jean pointed out quickly.

Scott nodded. "Jean's right, so we can't go in guns blazing, we can't fight her unless she fights us."

* * *

Yeah, this night royally sucked. I loved rain, I really did. But when you have to stay out in it for an extended amount of time, it sucks. My jacket had already been soaked through, and now my hair was getting wet. I'd dropped my 'normal' appearance and had gone blue again. With my hood up, nobody could see my coloring, so there was no point in looking normal. Now I just hoped I wouldn't get a cold, that would just make my night.

I was interrupted from my internal grumbling by what sounded like a jet. Weird. I turned into an alley, wondering if I'd be able to find a dry place to sleep tonight. I heard footsteps behind me, and I pivoted on the spot. I didn't see anyone at first, but a flash of lightening illuminated the alley, bringing into view a goth girl.

Her skin was covered my a sheer looking shirt, over some sort of green top, but her outfit was odd, even for New York. I think her hair was brown, but I couldn't tell because of the rain. In the front of her hair, though, were thick white stripes on either side of her face. Her makeup was starting to run, though I'm sure it looked great dry.

It was then that I noticed that the green top she had on was in the shape of an X and how angry she looked. Crap. She was an X-Man, and a pissed off one, at that.

She was wearing brown gloves and was pulling one off her right hand. She advanced towards me, reaching for me. Instinct kicked in and it was screaming at me to do one thing: run. I spun around and ran like hell.

Thinking back, this probably wasn't the best idea. I mean, I had come all the way to New York, to find the X-Men, and now I was running from them.

I started to slow down so I could talk to them, but soon I sped up again. Half a dozen flaming spikes rained down on me, landing in a circle around me. OK, talking was out of the question.

"Oh crap!" I gasped, running past the spikes. I continued running, but I saw chain link fence up ahead and I braced myself to jump.

Shapeshifting was like flexing muscles, a lot of muscles. After flexing for hours on end or even days at a time, with the added factor of hunger, which made your stomach muscles stiffen, I was pretty built by now. I had been pretty strong before, my dad and I had even had an exercise routine. So it was easy to vault over the fence.

When I was over the fence, I only ran into more bad luck. There were three more people on this side, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail who looked about my age. Another was an older by with a weird visor and short brown hair. The third was a man with blue black hair and had three knives coming out of each hand. Another flash of lightening told me that he wasn't _holding _them; they were a _part _of him. The visor guy tried to say something, but it was drowned out by a clap of thunder.

The odds weren't in my favor, especially when the goth and a guy covered in bony, spiky armor were climbing over the fence. I glanced around for an escape, and I noticed a fire escape. I went straight for it, and the goth girl was close behind me. I had barely reached the top of the building when the goth arrived. I backed away from her, and I felt my calves hit the cold cement on the ledge. She reached for me with her left hand, which no longer had a glove on. I recoiled and I started to fall. Her eyes widened in alarm, and grabbed my hand with her covered right hand.

The moment out skin touched, I felt like the air was sucked from my lungs. My body felt cold and weak, and my legs gave out as I started to fall back, off the building. The goth was also falling forward.

I suddenly smelled sulfur (!), and I heard someone yelling, "Rogue!"

Rogue, I thought hazily, what kind of name is Rogue? I felt myself falling through the air, still holding 'Rogue's' hand, when everything went dark.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Lets see what happens next, shall we?


	3. Author's Note

To anyone who reads this, don't hate me. I'm sorry but I'm suffering writer's block on this story and I'm not sure that it's going anywhere. Until further notice, "Sister" has been discontinued. To what few people out there read this, I apologize.


	4. Guard Duty

Hi, I'm back, and sticking to my story until the end! I'll try to update as much as possible, but I'm working on a bunch of other fics, so if you get bored and you want to see any of my other stuff, check out my profile. I own nothing, enjoy!

* * *

Okay, my head hurt. I was in a comfortable bed. There were stickers on my chest that were taking my vitals, judging by the beeping I heard. I also became aware of the smell of nail polish, and heard bubble gum popping.

I groaned, opened my eyes to the fluorescent lights above me, and sat up. Ouch. I grabbed my head, wondering what had made me think that had been a good idea. I also noticed that only one of my hands had obeyed. I looked at my left hand and saw that it was cuffed to the rail of a hospital bed.

"Headache?" asked a girl's voice. I looked up and saw a girl, with blond hair, and an reddish shirt, sitting on a chair against the wall, next to a glass door, that read 'YAB KCIS'. For a millisecond I wondered what the hell that meant, but then I processed it. Oh. SICK BAY. What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't much of a morning person, jeez, I'm not even that good at waking up from naps, but this was ridiculous.

The girl smirked and moved to the other side of the room to a cabinet and tossed me a bottle, which, through some miracle, I was able to catch. It was Aspirin.

"The closest thing we have to a cure for Rogue induced hangovers." the girl said, with a grin.

I was able to give her a weak smile of my own. But then it all rushed back to me; the X-Men, the roof, Rogue, falling.

"What did she do to me?" I asked, my voice hoarse, taking the pills dry.

"Rogue can't touch anyone, not skin-to-skin, or else she'll absorb your memories, and life force, it can put humans in comas, but with mutants, she takes their powers for a little bit." said the girl seriously.

"You gotta a name?" I asked. My voice sounded like I'd been smoking for years.

"Tabitha, but I go by Boom-Boom."

"Why's that?" I asked.

Tabitha grinned, and tossed something at me. In my hand was a very hot, although not burning hot, little ball of energy, which looked like fire. The ball got hotter until I tossed it away from me, exploding in mid-air.

I grinned."Cool. So, are you my guard?" I pulled at my cuff to emphasis my point.

"Yep. The X-Men said to 'keep close watch on her' until they got back."

"Back? And aren't _you_ an X-Man?"

"I don't know where they are, but apparently when Rogue was lucid enough to talk about what she got off of you, she got your name, and I guess they went to track down your family. As for the second question, I'm a New Mutant, not a real X-Man yet. Now, maybe you can tell me your name."

"Meyer. _Desiree_ Meyer." I said with a smile, using my best James Bond impression without making my voice like his completely.

"So, what's your deal?" she asked, looking genuinely interested. "When did your mutation kick in?"

"When I was 14." I said with a shrug.

She frowned. "How old are you now?"

"I turned 16 back in March."

"How come the professor never found you?"

"My dad was a telepath, he helped me gain control of my powers and made sure nobody found me."

"Oh. Wait, '_was_ a telepath'?"

"He died 6 months ago. Cancer. I took off after the funeral and decided to head here."

"Why didn't you come here in the first place, when your mutation kicked in?"

"I didn't need to."

"What about your mom?"

"Don't know. She had to leave when I was 1."

"Did she know about mutants? About your dad?"

"Yeah, she was a mutant too, I got my powers from her, plus the blue skin."

Tabitha frowned. "What was your mom's name?"

"Raven Darkholme." Tabitha's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, causing me to smile. "I'm guessing you've heard of her?"

* * *

"So, you're Kurt's sister?" Bobby 'Iceman' Drake asked me for the millionth time, staring hard at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, dammit, I am Kurt's sister." I said, letting my annoyance show.

After I had told Tabitha who I was, she had been cool about it and taken off the cuffs, letting me shower (HALLELUJAH), tossed my clothes in the wash, given me a nice warm robe to wear, and now I was sitting in their kitchen, eating a Dagwood and being interrogated by the students (I couldn't figure out how everyone was able to fit in there).

They had told me a bit about the X-Men; Scott Summers/Cyclops, Jean Grey the telepath, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Rogue, Logan/Wolverine, Evan Daniels/Spyke, Kurt/Nightcrawler (great, my brother was a worm), Ororo Munroe/Storm, Hank McCoy/Beast and, of course, Professor Xavier.

Apparently, Bobby Drake/Iceman had been there the longest of all the New Mutants, leaving him in charge. His home life was pretty tense, because his parents were uncomfortable with Bobby being a mutant. He was 17 and a Junior, a year older than moi.

His apparent girlfriend, Jubilee (her real name was Jubilation Lee, so she just went by her codename), was a girl of Chinese descent, and could shoot fireworks from her hands. After mutants had been exposed, and the Mansion had gotten blown up, her parents had taken her home, not that it was much better there, and so her parents let her return. She was 17 and a Junior.

There was Tabitha's best friend, Amara Aquilla/Magma, who could create and manipulate fire, or, when she could get her hands on it, lava. She was super-shy, and apparently came from an upper-class background. She had just turned 16, so she was in the same grade as me.

Then there was Rahne Sinclair/Wolvesbane, who was from Ireland and could turn into a wolf and a weird mixture of wolf and girl (wow, a real werewolf). She gotten sent home to Ireland after the explosion, too, and, like Jubilee, returned. She was still 15, but was a Sophomore as well.

Then there was Laura, who was Logan's (the guy with the knives in his hands) clone/daughter, who had been made by terrorists in order to make a living weapon, the poor kid. Apparently she still had a lot of issues that Logan and the Professor were helping her deal with (maybe he's not so bad after all). Laura wasn't much of a conversationalist, and when she did talk, she was pretty negative about stuff. She was a Freshman, approximately 15 years old, so far she was doing pretty well in school.

The youngest was Jamie Madrox/Multiple, who could make temporary clones of himself, and was about 13, in 8th grade. He had difficulty controlling his powers, apparently, cause whenever he got hit/shoved/smacked/whatevered hard enough, he had at least 4 clones.

There was Roberto de Costa/Sunspot, who was from Brazil, who got his powers from the sun, and seemed to be flirting with Wolvesbane. His dad, apparently, was a business tycoon and was Roberto's best friend. He was another Junior, although he was still 16.

There was Ray Crisp/Berzerker, who had electric powers, and had the weirdest hair I'd ever seen in my life, and my hair was naturally blue. He was pretty laid back, and had once been part of a group called the Morlocks, mutants who lived in the sewers because they couldn't pass as human. He didn't have anything to say about his home life. He was 16, another Junior.

There was Dani Moonstar/Pysche, who could cause nightmares, and had some sort of stasis power, which had kept her alive for 2 years when she had been trapped in a cave, although they didn't understand it. She had lived with her grandfather, but she had come here because her grandfather decided to move to the reservation. She and her grandfather had been living in a ghost town, because her powers had been so out of control that everyone left town. She was going to be 17 in a few weeks, and she was a Junior.

There was Forge/Jonathan Silvercloud, who was a super genius who could turn his arm into some sort of multitask tool, and had somehow gotten sucked into an alternate dimension for almost 30 years, until my brother got sucked in as well and the other X-Men got him out. Since he was still, technically, about 18, and his parents were in their 70's now, he had moved in, so his parents didn't have to take care of a teenager, and could instead enjoy retirement. He was a Senior at Bayville, and it had been pretty difficult explaining why he had been a student over 20 years ago.

There was Warren Worthington III/Angel, due to his angel wings, and was absolutely gorgeous. He was heir, apparrently, to Worthington industries, but his parents were uncomfortable with his mutation, so they didn't talk much, and he preferred Angel to Warren. He was 20, so he was a Junior in college.

There was Remy Lebeau/Gambit, a Cajun who could turn even mundane items into explosives, such as his preferred playing cards, and apparently had a thing for Rogue. He was a former thief from New Orleans, and former Acolyte of Magneto's. He was actually 19 years old, and, after a lot of convincing, had agreed to attend college as a Freshman.

Piotr Rasputin/Colossus was a giant Russian who could cover his body with organic metal. He was also a former Acolyte, but his family had been held hostage by Magneto, so he hadn't had much choice. He was in the same class as Remy, although he was very interested in art, so he hadn't needed much persuading.

Sam Guthrie/Cannonball could, for lack of better description, literally turn himself into a cannonball. He had lived with his mom and 10 brothers and sisters back in Kentucky until his powers revealed themselves in a coal mining accident. He was an 18 year old Senior at Bayville.

Lastly, there was Alex Summers/Havok, whose brother, Scott Summers/Cyclops was the 'leader' of the X-Men. Years ago, alex, Scott, and their parents were in a plane accident, and only the boys had been able to escape, but when the plane blew up, it separated the brothers, and until just over a years ago, each had thought the other was dead. Alex was adopted by the Masters, and had lived the life a surfer unti his powers flared up. He was recruited by Magneto immediately after that, and he met up with Scott and the X-Men *the original team). He had also recently moved here, in order to learn more about his powers. He was a 17 year old Junior.

"Well..this was kind of our first mission by ourselves, so if we screwed up..." Bobby shifted nervously.

"Well, then I'll set 'em straight when they get back." I said with a shrug.

"Couldn't you have just called? Y'know, if you had wanted to get here?"

It was moments like these that I was glad to be a shapeshifter. You can make it so nobody notices subtle body changes, like, oh, I don't know, _blushing_.

"Well, I couldn't find you guys in the yellow pages." I lied. In reality, I hadn't even _thought_ of calling. "Now, how does everything work here? I mean, I saw Rogue and a few of the others, but most of them looked about our age," I gestured to all of the high-school aged New Mutants, "and younger than you three." I pointed out Colossus, Gambit, and Angel. "How do you decide who's an X-Men and who's a New Mutant?"

Roberto shrugged. "The instructors decided that. Most of us have only been here for a year. And they'd all been here for over a year when we arrived."

"Huh."

"So, if yer Nighcrawler's souer, that makes ye Roguey's souer as well, non?" Gambit drawled.

_Souer? As in sister?_ Of course, he had to tell me when I was taking a drink. I ran as fast as I could to the sink and spat out my the water in my mouth. A few people laughed at that.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, guys." I grumbled to the chuckleheads before turning on Gambit. "How can they be siblings? If they're the same age, wouldn't that make them twins? My dad never said anything about a sister, just a couple of brothers."

"Mystique adopted Rogue when she was 4 because she knew that Rogue would have powers, same as my dad adopted me 'cuz I could blow stuff up." Gambit explained, narrowing his eyes at me. "What d'you mean a _couple of brothers_?"

"Just what I said. My mom got around, she has 3 different children with three different men, not including Rogue." I explained. "I'm the youngest, Kurt is the middle child, although I don't know who his dad is. Then there's our elder brother, Graydon Creed."

I was surprised when I was met with gasps of shock and horror. Was it something I said?

"Who was his father?" demanded Piotr urgently.

""Um, Victor Creed, Sabretooth." I said uncertainly. "Why?"

"Don't you know who Graydon Creed is?" Jubilee asked, wide-eyed.

"Um, nooo, I've been on the road for 6 months, I haven't really kept up with the times that much, apart from the whole Apocalypse thing." I answered, wondering when they would cut to the chase.

"Have you heard of the Friends of Humanity?"

I frowned. I'd actually bumped into them a few times. They had seemed like a mixture of Nazis and Ku Klux Klan. Their armbands were Nazi, but their specific target screamed Klan. I nodded in affirmation.

"Well, Creed is the leader of the Friends of Humanity." Bobby explained.

My eyes were bugging out of my head, my jaw had fallen farther than I'd thought possible, and I thought I was going to puke. I bent over and stuck my head between my legs to help the sudden nausea that had swept over me. God, my own brother wanted his own family and the rest of our kind destroyed. Could he know that his parents and siblings were mutants? Someone moved to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" It was Tabby. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, my dad's a two-bit crook who made me help him with my powers and my mom's an alchoholic."

"Jeez, does _anyone_ here _not_ have a messed up background?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Well, I think Kitty's family life is OK." Amara commented.

"Good for her." Note sarcasm.

All of our heads turned at the sound of people coming down the hall, talking loudly, and their voices did not sound happy. The door burst open, and in the doorway, stood the X-Men.

In the front stood (well, sat) Professor Charles Xavier. He had no hair but his eyebrows were black, as were his eyes. He wore all black, save for the brown jacket. He seemed concerned upon seeing me sitting there with his other students.

Right behind the Professor was Storm. She was very pretty, and about as exotic as they get, obviously of African descent, but with white hair and blue eyes. Her uniform made me think of some sort of warrior queen. Her face was solemn as she watched us.

On the Professor's right side stood Jean Grey. Her uniform was green and black, which looked very nice on her. She had long red hair and green eyes. She seemed to catch on that I wasn't a threat, and she smiled at me. The others had told me that she was a real Little Miss Perfect, but that she was very nice.

To the Professor's left was Cyclops. His name did him justice, because his visor made it look like he had only one eye. He had brown hair and fairer skin than Alex. His uniform was blue and gold. He looked pretty angry, but it wasn't directed at me. He was looking at Bobby.

Betweeen Storm and Cyclops stood the Wolverine. He was short and stocky, with black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a lot of black leather in his uniform, which made me think of a biker. He looked suspicious and angry. I had feeling I wanted to stay on his good side.

Between Jean and Storm stood Beast. He looked kinda like a blue mixture of a cat and a gorilla. He was also smiling at me in a welcoming way.

Four more people pushed their way to the front. I immediately noticed Spyke frown, not out of anger, but confusion. Kitty looked surprised at seeing me. Rogue looked uncomfortable and... was I seeing a little embarassment there? Although I was correct in my previous thought that her makeup looked way better when dry.

And then there was Kurt. He looked surprsed but cautious when he saw me. This quickly changed to discomfort when I looked him in the eye. He had the same coloring as me, although it was true that his features were a little demonic, though with the lack of malevolence, I supposed he looked more like an elf. His hair was a little longer than mine.

I stood up and went straight to him. He was about my height. He took a tentative step back, alarmed, probably by my staring.

I was about to say something to him, but I realized then that I didn't have a freaking clue about what to say. So, I just blurted out the simplest 'explanation' that I could think of.

"Hi, I'm, Desiree Meyer, and I have the same mom as you."

Kurt's face went blank. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he crashed to the ground.

Now all of the X-Men were staring at me. I tried to ease the tension in the best way I could. I told jokes.

"Well," I laughed uneasily, "at least he didn't say I was nuts."

* * *

Jeez that was long, over 3,000 words. But, hey, I was making up for lost time. I've altered a few things, to span out their age groups or because nobody I had to improvise. Also, that actually is Forge's name, I looked it up. Please review, and I apologize for that whole discontinuing thing.


	5. What Goes on While You're Sleeping

Sorry, I haven't got anything even remotely interesting to say, except that I own nothing, so please enjoy.

* * *

"Miss Meyer, how exactly do you know of your relation to Kurt?" asked Xavier, his black eyes skewering me.

"My dad told me." I said, looking Xavier in the eye and keeping my mental barriers up. "Mystique and my dad had a _very_ intimate relationship, so he knew a lot about her."

"Well, Blue, your mom seems to have pretty much forgotten all about you." Logan said. I liked the guy, oddly enough, he didn't sugarcoat stuff.

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I doubt she forgot all about me, because from what I understand, labor is _pretty hard_ to forget." I replied sardonically.

"Desiree, I'm afraid that's not enough, your father may not have known as much about Mystique as you think." Xavier persisted.

"Or maybe _you _don't know as much about my mom as you think." I countered, feeling a tad annoyed, now. "How much do you know about my mom?"

"I'm afraid any knowledge about your mother will be limited, but-"

"In other words, not much. Well, here's what I can tell you. She's over a hundred years old, her real name is Raven Darkholme. She's given birth three times, her first son is Graydon Creed with Victor 'Sabretooth' Creed, he should be about 40 now, her second son, Kurt, and shortly after losing him, she ran away from Magneto, met my dad, and I doubt I need to tell you what happened there."

"_Creed? She slept with Creed?" _Wolverine snarled in disbelief. "She's that Neo-Nazi bastard's _mother?"_

"Apparently, although, I didn't know about him being the leader of those Nazi wannabe's until I was told today. I also didn't know about having a foster sister."

"I see, Desiree, that your reason for coming here was solely because of Kurt." Xavier seemed a little thrown by my basically calling him an idiot and not falling into line like a good little girl. "We went to your hometown to find any information about you, you see, and will tell you now that vandalism, nor promiscuity will not be tolerated if you plan to stay here."

_Vandalism? Did he just say I was a whore?_ I groaned. "Oh for the love of God, who did you ask about me? My bible thumping neighbor? Oh God, you_ did_ didn't you? That old bat has has it out for me since she realized my parents hadn't been married." It was true, too. Miss Kelly had frequently called my dad to tell him to keep his bastard daughter out of her yard, because God knows it couldn't have been that yappy dog of her's, Kimble, that had dug up her flowers, until the day the school bus ran it over. "The single moms in that town don't like me either because they think my dad wouldn't date them because I told him not to. Just because that's how it works in the movies, doesn't mean it does in real life. So whatever you heard, it was probably a bunch of B.S.

"_Everyone_ in that town thought I was a whore, don't ask me why, cuz' I really don't know. Maybe because I wore too many midriffs. And my act of so-called _vandalism_, was my neighbor's own stupid dog, digging up her freaking petunias." I sucked in a lungful of air. I was impressed with myself for doing that all in one breath. "Why did you guys go back there, anyways? You could have just waited for me to wake up."

"We weren't sure how long that would take, or how reliable whatever you said would be. When I detected you with Cerebro, you had been fighting humans, which I don't really approve of."

"Oh, but you _do _approve of them beating me up for being a mutant? Is that it? 'Cuz I didn't feel like being assaulted, regardless of what you approve of." I fought the urge to slap this man. Who did he think he was was? I had no reason to respect this guy, nor did I feel the slightest bit inclined to care. Didn't Xavier realize that humans weren't ignorant and innocent? That a good deal of them wouldn't hesitate in the slightest if given the chance to harm a mutant? Yeah, there were decent ones, but that didn't hide that fact that the majority were against mutants.

"She's got you there, Chuck." Wolverine snorted. "Look kid, it's obvious you don't like us, or our methods too much. But we're trying set an example here, an example of mutants can be, and if that means being 'superheroes' or letting ourselves get walked all over, then so be it, it gives guys like Creed less ammunition to turn the public against us. That work for ya?"

It did. I had never quite thought of it that way before, but it made sense. Not that they were all kids like me, but it had to tug at the heartstrings of some people, and it's not like this place was really swarming with adults. And who hadn't seen some sort of superhero comic book or movie growing up. Didn't any of them see the parallels?

"Thanks. There's someone here who actually can explain something." I smiled at Logan. "So what did you find out about when you went to my old place?"

* * *

_In the early hours of that morning_

Everyone kept glancing nervously at Rogue, who had been on edge since waking up and giving them the shapeshifter's name: Desiree Meyer.

In truth, Rogue was internally beating herself up for being such an idiot. _I flew of the handle, now she's probably gonna hate my guts._

When Rogue had absorbed the younger girl through the tear in her glove, she ended up knocking them both out. The onslaught of memories had startled her. The images she'd gotten showed that the girl was similar to herself when she had been living with Irene. Desiree had had no close friends, but most were male, as her primary companion had been her father, who had died of lung cancer, despite that he'd weaned himself off of ciggarettes slowly over the last few years of his life. She was from California, a smallish town called Brighton*. Desiree thought very little of her mother, although she was often told that she and her mother shared a resemblance.

"We're landing on the outskirts of town. Start changing into civvies." Logan commanded from the the front of the jet.

"Ooooh, look! This place has a beach!" Kitty squealed, looking out the window and completely forgetting that they were there to find out more about Desiree. There were chuckles amongst the X-Men at Kitty's attitude.

Once they had landed, and agreed to leave Professor X, Spyke, and Beast behind to 'hold the fort' they split up into groups; Storm, Logan, Jean, and Scott would check out the girl's house, the rest would ask around town about her . The town was pretty picturesque, shopkeepers were opening up their stores, people were walking there dogs or going out for their morning jog. The only thing that seemed unusual was a group of teenage boys, holding skateboards and huddled together around a motorcycle, laughing. God only knew why they were up this early on a Saturday.

"Hey!" Rogue called out to the skaters, "You guys know where I can find a gal named Desiree Meyer?"

They boys looked a bit surprised, but one of them, a scruffy-looking guy, the eldest, it seemed, with messy brown hair and a motorcycle helmet under his arm, stepped forward. "Yeah, but she ran off months ago. Why? You looking for her?"

"I guess you could say that." Rogue admitted, "Can you tell us anything about her?"

The guys still looked surprised, but shrugged. "She was cool, y'know. I mean, I haven't been to town in months, but she was decent, got along pretty well with everyone, but she didn't really have any close friends, kept to herself most of the time. She mostly hung around with her dad. But, anyone over the age of 25 around here hated her."

Kitty frowned. "Why?"

"She had a bit of a reputation. Totally unfounded, but she was a bit of a flirt and had a thing for midriffs and stuff like that, not much else to say she was a slut." the guy said with a shrug.

"Vhat's your name?" Kurt asked out of sheer curiousity.

"Rick Jones. Look, that's all I can tell ya, but I need to bail. Gotta catch up with a buddy of mine." Rick pulled his motorcycle onto the street and hopped on, tearing down the street. As he tore off, the other guys drifted away, apparently bored now that the interrogation was over. Kitty stopped one of them to get a few more questions in.

"Hey, was there anything really weird that happened to her? Or her dad?" Kitty asked the boy.

The kid thought for a minute. "Well, nobody knows what her dad did to work. Some people say he did something for the government, but neither Des or her dad talked about it. And there was this one time a couple of years ago. She got pulled out of school for a couple of months, but when she got back she said she'd had mono, but she wasn't in the hospital, and nobody was at her house. Most people think that they bailed for some kind of vacation."

Well that sounded suspicious. "Thanks." Kitty said, releasing her hold on the guys arm. Once he was out of earshot, she turned to Kurt and Rogue. "I don't know about Mr. Meyer, but I bet that those two months weren't a vacation or mono. I bet that that was when her mutation showed up."

"It could be. If so, her dad must've taken it pretty well." Rogue commented.

Meanwhile, the other members had been able to enter the Meyer household. The place was covered in dust, and was rather small. Given that there had been only two people living here, it made sense. The living room held only a loveseat and a worn looking armchair, with a clean ashtray on it.

Logan lifted up the ashstray and sniffed it. "Hasn't been used in a while. Meyer died of cancer, no need to ask what kind."

Jean was in the girl's bedroom. It was very colorful, with bright orange walls, light blue curtains, white furniture, and a pink bedspread and a lime green pillowcase on which sat a dusty, white, stuffed rabbit. She picked up the plush toy. The room was strangely clean. Her knickknacks were all aligned carefully, her pens and pencils all placed ain a jar, no dirty laundry on the floor, even her bed was made. It was unusual for a teenage girl to have a room this clean. As she rotated slowly, surveying the room some more, Jean's foot touched something. Inspecting the thing, she found a wallet inside, no money or gift cards, only a student I.D. It showed a girl with short, spikey black hair with a few blue streaks in it, fair skin, save some freckles on her nose and cheeks, and pale, gray-blue eyes. Jean wondered if her hair had been dyed, or if Desiree had used her powers.

"Hey, Scott!" Jean called to her boyfriend, who was going through Desiree's closet, which was also immaculate, save for all the dust.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"I bet if we combed through the whole house, we wouldn't find any money. She must've grabbed all the money she could and ran."

Scott nodded. "Makes sense."

Ororo stepped off the back porch of the small house into an equally small, square backyard. There was a tree with an attached swing to it, and the area was enclosed by a white picket fence. On the right side was the street and sidewalk, but on the left was backyard filled with flowers. Ororo couldn't help but be a bit impressed with the obvious care given to the garden. She noticed someone bent over a part of the flowerbed.

"Excuse, miss?" Ororo called to the woman.

The woman who looked up was at least in her fifties and had a stern expression on her face. "Well, it's about time there was woman from that house who had manners. Yes?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the girl that lived here before. If it's no trouble, of course." Storm said politely.

"Well, I can tell you that that bastard child was a brat. Her father was perfectly nice, but he made a huge mistake when he sired that little tramp. Desiree indeed." huffed the woman.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked.

"Well, she certainly spent a lot of time with the young men of this town. Good thing she left, would have led all those young men down a path of destruction."

"Oh dear."

"And to top that off, when she was younger, I can't tell you the number of times that I came out her found my gardens destroyed. My poor Kimble never was much of a guard dog. I told George over and over that he would be better off sending that girl to a reform school. I don't know how she could've gotten that horrible behavior from her father, such a sweet man, even if he turned a blind to every one of his daughter's faults, and that's a lot of blindness. Must have gotten it from that mother of hers, never met the woman, never want to."

It was several minutes before Ororo was able to get away from Miss Kelly, as she called herself. Ororo walked away unsure of what to believe. Miss Kelly had painted a rather nasty picture of the young shapeshifter, but the woman seemed to get a bit too much enjoyment in voicing her ideas of disciplining the girl.

The overall inspection of the small house revealed to be very fruitful. They were surprised that there was no food in the house, all of the garbage had been taken out, the laundry and dishes washed, folded and put away. It was as if Desiree had simply cleaned her house before running. But by far the most interesting thing they found was in her father's room; a SHIELD I.D card.

Logan got in touch with Nick Fury, which took about half an hour to do. "What can you tell me about a named George Meyer, the guy worked for you."

"Depends." Fury answered evasively.

"Look, his mutant daughter turned up in New York City last night and she's passed out in our Med. Bay. We just checked out her house and we found her father's I.D card. We just want some information on her."

There was about a minute of silence before Fury said anything. "George Meyer was a telepath. He did a bit of work for us, usually involving interrogation. He could handle combat if he had to, but that's about it. He died 6 months ago of lung cancer. His daughter's mutation showed up about two years ago when she was 14. I suggested you guys, but they weren't interested, even though she was having some issues holding an appearance. A few of our resident geniuses looked her over, helped her get control of her powers. It took about two months."

"Was Meyer that big of an asset that you could give him that kind of favor?"

"Not that much of an asset, but Brant, Sampson, van Dyne, and Pym were practically drooling when I gave them the chance to examine a mutant shapeshifter. There were plenty of perks for both sides, even for her, it got her out of a few months of school, as well as opening up a few scholarship opportunities."

"Anything come up with those tests that would explain why she cleaned her house from top to bottom before running away?"

"Yeah, I saw that in the police report. She probably cleaned just for the heck of it, but if you're talking about the food, she probably ate it all."

That raised a few eyebrows in the jet.

Fury continued. "Her digestive system is the main reason our scientists were going gonzo. Her digestive system saves anything it can use. She can go on food binges, build up her nutrients, and not become hungry for weeks, depending on how much she gorged herself."

Logan whistled. "What about her mother? I'm not hearing much about her."

"That's classified, but she's not exactly shy about it, so you'll probably find out soon enough. That's all I have to tell you, but if you want to save yourelf the headache of dealing with taking her off missing persons, give us a call. That's not a favor to you, that's just for the kid." Fury hung up on them.

* * *

I stared at them for a few moments before saying anything. "I'm trying to decide whether or not I should violated. I don't suppose I can go meet my brother now?"

* * *

*I just came up with that name.

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Please review.


	6. Brotherhood Drama

**Hey, whats happening? Contrary to what you might believe, Mystique will not appear very much in this fic, this is primarily about the growth of the Animated Marvel Universe and the X-Men's role in that world. Unfortunately, I know only what I can get from movies and cartoons, so if you have any advice, tell me, I want _you_ to enjoy this. Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

"So," I asked, "Where does that leave us?"

"Well, since it seems our whole meeting was based off of misunderstandings, hopefully you would be willing to start over? Hopefully as a student here at the Institute?" Xavier smiled and held out his hand.

I thought about it. It was true, more or less. I hadn't been too eager to trust them based on my own paranoia and from an outsiders point of view, I was a pretty suspicious character. Ah, what the hell. I had nothing better to do.

"You got it." I said with a smile, shaking the Professor's hand. "So, will I get to meet these siblings of mine soon? Excluding the Neo-Nazi, of course."

"Down in the living room, Kurt has woken up from his, ah, fainting spell." Xavier said, with an easy going smile.

I stood and bolted from the office, racing down to where I would find my brother and sister. Sure enough, they were seated with all of the other X-Men, in the living room, where they they were all talking about something. Call me crazy, but I think that something may have been me. They didn't notice me coming down the stairs, so I let out a loud, hacking cough, just to get their attention. A few of them jumped, but they all shut up.

I sauntered down the stairs. "So, anyone care if I join in?" I asked.

"Kurt, man, get up." I heard Spyke hiss to my nervous-looking brother. "That's your sister."

Kurt stood, hands shoved into his pockets, looking pretty freaked. Okay, I couldn't be too familiar with him. I would have to take this slow if I even wanted a friendship with him.

Shoulders back, and chest out. Confidence was important. I held out my hand to him. "Desiree." I stated, with a light smile.

Kurt smiled back, shaking my hand. "Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt. But I recently found out that I apparently have a sister as well. Don't suppose you could introduce us?" I asked, grinning.

"Ja, little sis." Kurt said, returning the grin before turning to Rogue who seemed to be simultaneously trying to sink down into the couch cushions, curl up into a ball, and escape Gambit, who had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kurt bamfed behind Rogue, grabbed her and bamfed back, causing my new sister to stumble since she had been sitting down. "Shall ve continue to entertain our audience, or perhaps continue in a more private setting?"

"Private." Rogue and I said together, as Rogue glared at the 'audience,' who at least had the decency to look a bit ashamed for being voyeurs. Cool, I had a scary older sister! Kurt grasped both our forearms before bamfing us up to the roof.

"Ick." I coughed, trying to fan away the smoke. "No offense, but that stuff stinks."

"Ja, sorry."

"Why am I up her?" Rogue demanded irritably. "Shouldn't this be a family thing?"

"You're family." Kurt stated, as if that explained everything.

"_No,_ Mystique gave birth to both of you, she just adopted _me_ because she knew I'd have powers one day." she snapped, her voice full of bitterness.

"So? In the eyes of the law, you're still our sister, and I'm not going to object to having more family." I offered. "C'mon, don't tell its because you don't like us. I mean, are we really _that_ horrible and annoying?"

"Ja, Rogue. You don't hate us, do you?" he began to do this puppy dog pout, which was so funny that I had to join in on it.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" I asked, clasping my hands in front of my face in a a begging pose.

Rogue lips began to twitch to the point of having a slight smile on her face, but it was enough for Kurt and I.

"YES! YES, THAT IS A SMILE, WE HAVE SUCCEEDED!" I shrieked, turning to high five Kurt. How awesome was this? I was bonding with my siblings by trying to make my goth older sister laugh/smile.

Rogue scowled again at our little victory dance, which only prompted us to try and tickle torture her without falling off the roof. Yeah, this Institute thing may work out after all.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

I groaned, stretching after yet another one of Hank's gruelling lessons. God, who knew a teacher could be so brutal? Okay, I did miss out on, like, the last two months of Freshman year and the first month and a half of Sophomore, but trying to make it all up in time for me to join Bayville's Sophomore class by the beginning of November, Hank was being a total slave driver. He was the academic equivalent of Wolverine.

After a couple of hours of bonding time with my new siblings, I'd been flown back to California to pack up my stuff and say goodbye to the lovely Miss Kelly. That farewell was actually pretty funny. I was still a bastard whore, but the fact that the X-Men were taking me was pretty redeeming. She was actually pretty pleased about the whole mutant thing, because even today she was a big time Captain America fangirl, and she saw the X-Men as heroes just like him. Well, that and she was hoping they would whip me into a respectable member of society. I guess everyone has redeeming qualities.

Nick Fury had been true to his word and had cleared the way for _Logan_, of all people to take custody of me. Weird, right? Well, I guess it just shows that he likes me a bit, and that's always a good thing as far as I'm concerned, because people the Wolverine doesn't like tend to get close up views of the business ends of his claws. Oh God, did that mean Logan would be coming to my parent-teacher conferences at Bayville. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a camera if that ever happened. Maybe that's why Nick did that, just to get a laugh out of the deal? He probably had the whole damn school bugged. Of course, Wolvie was just my guardian on paper, because Xavier is the caretaker of _everyone _in the Institute.

We had sold the house, and my decision to sell had surprised everyone but me. I had only lived there for about two years, dad and I had lived in a lotta different places in Brighton; apartments, small houses, even a trailer for a little while, so I wasn't exactly attached to the place. I sold _a lot_ of stuff; my dad's clothes, save for his SHIELD uniform and a few of his favorite shirts, the furniture, the kitchen stuff (not like we had any good china), appliances, everything I didn't need and could make money from. Between dad's life insurance, his money he left me, the house, the car, and the rest of the stuff I sold, I would probably be set for a few years and maybe my first year of college if I was frugal. Er, that basically means cheap, and concious about spending.

So, here I was, three weeks after arriving at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, feeling like my brain had been put in a blender. I was actually running into and bouncing off the walls I was so out of it. I barely even noticed that Tabby was now pulling me out the front door- wait, what?!

"Uh, Boom-Boom, what's the deal? Where are we going?" I asked her.

"You, Blue-girl, are coming with me to meet the Brotherhood Boys- oh, and Wanda, too." She declared, grinning back at me.

"Oh that _so_ works for me." I said, grinning. I'd heard a lot of stuff about the Brotherhood, the good, the bad, and the funny stuff. Some, like Scott, thought they were nothing more than a bunch of criminals. Others, like Kitty, thought that they may have _some_ redeeming qualities, but were ultimately a bunch of hopeless delinquents (of course, she and one of the boys, Lance, used to date, and they broke up, like, two weeks after I arrived, so she probably wasn't the fairest of judges). Tabby, however, just saw a bunch of odd, funny guys who had some seriously shitty luck and no positve role models or decent care takers. Given that Tabitha had lived with the Brotherhood for over half a year, I was more inclined to believe her.

Tabitha dragged me into the garage, towards Scott's car, which he loved as much as Jean, if not more so.

"Tabitha...does Scott know we're using his car to visit the Brotherhood?"

Tabitha smirked. "Scott knows we're using his car to visit the Brotherhood." she said, grinning wickedly, jingling the car keys from her finger.

"Now say it like you mean it." I snorted. "If he does anything, I'm placing all the blame on you."

Tabitha laughed before hopping into the drivers seat.

* * *

At first glance, the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding house looked like an overgrown rattrap. If you looked harder, you'd see that the place had probably once been quite nice and wouldn't have looked out of place in a nice, surburban area. The stress of the elements added with housing a bunch of superpowered teens had not been good for the house.

"You sure about this?" I asked Tabitha, my voice deeper than normal, given the shape she had told me to take, just for a harmless prank to play on the boys. She had given very specific instructions.

She shoved me up to the front door. I honestly hoped this would work, and given that I was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans that were both straining some from the size of my current form. I knocked on the door, only for it to be opend by greenish, crouched over kid who seriously stunk. This had to be Todd 'Toad' Tolansky. He took one look at me, registered that I was 'Mystique,' then he screamed. Long. And loud. And like a girl.

Then he stopped screaming, and slammed the door in my face. I could hear him yelling in panicked tones, "OH GOD NO! _SHE'S BACK!"_

It was too much for me to handle, and I bent over, laughing like a nutjob, and I could hear Tabby staggering up behind me, also laughing her ass off. The door was ripped open by an a hot guy with brown hair, and a nice tan. He was very much punk. When he first opened the door, he looked pissed off, but now, seeing 'Mystique' and Tabitha, leaning against each other and laughing like a couple idiots, he quickly became confused. Guess I had better cut him some slack. I turned back into me and grinned up at the hunk.

"Lance, right? Mind if we come in?" without waiting for an answer, Tabitha and I brushed right past him. "In case you're wondering, the name's Desiree Meyer."

Seeing the interior of the house where my mom's 'charges' lived was even worse the outside. God, she left a bunch of teenagers here, alone, and penniless. _What _had my dad seen in that woman? She must have been a real charmer.

Why am I bashing on my mom? Easy, I simply _don't care._ She gave birth to me and left my dad to pine after her for 15 years. She was a freakin' _terrorist _who had teamed up with an omega-level mutant to _destroy all humans_. Yeah, I'm totally gonna want a relationship with someone who not only condones, but _encourages _genocide. I get she had a pretty shitty life, but I am of the mind-set that that shouldn't excuse turning into a murdering psychopath.

They pretty much all looked the same as they had been described; Fred was big and not the brightest, Lance was the stereotypical bad-boy, Pietro was a speedy little bastard, Wanda was about as goth as Rogue, and their newest addition, Pyro, was absolutely insane. All-in-all, not a bad bunch. What can I say? The cretins were always more interesting to know.

"So, how was it that mommy dearest recruited all you guys?" I asked, genuinely curious since I hadn't gotten all the details on that.

"_Mummy?" _Pyro asked before he began laughing his ass off. "That blue broad is your mum? Oh you poor, poor thing, you! My deepest condolences, sheila!"

"Thanks, and don't pity me, pity my _dad._ He actually put up with her." I agreed with a grin.

"Wait, wait, back up! You tellin' me that this blue chick is ol' Mystique's kid?! How many has she got?!" Toad yelped.

"Biologically? Three, that I know of, don't ask who the third is, it's just too horrifying for words. Now, my question? Care to answer?"

During this little side conversation, Wanda gotten a weird look on her face. She looked...confused? Distressed?

"She got me here after my mutation showed up, yo." Todd said with a shrug.

"She got me after I destroyed my old school." Lance said, still glaring at me distrustfully.

"From a monster truck rally." Fred had gone back to watching cartoons

"My father brought me here." Pietro said, watching Wanda uncertainly.

"I just came here on my own." Pyro said, grinning maniacally. "Needed someplace to crash."

Wanda didn't answer, however. She had gotten pale and was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and scared. "I don't know," she whispered, "**I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW**!" her voice had steadily risen until she was screaming. Her entire body began glowing blue until it lashing out like some kind of bubble, throwing all of us away from her and shattering all of the windows in the house from the sound of it.

_What the **hell **was that!?_

"What the *&%$!?" I asked, rubbing the back of my skull and my ass, both parts that had been hit the hardest. "What just happened?!"

Wanda was kneeling in the middle of the room, her hands on the ground in from of her. At first I thought she was panting, but then I saw tears falling.

"_Why?"_ she asked, her voice ragged and hoarse. "_Why did you let it happen? How could you do this to me?!" _

Shit, she was starting to glow again. I ran over to the Scarlet Witch and knelt down in front of her, placig my hands on her shoulders and shaking her until she looked up at me, and boy, did she look _pissed._

"Whoa, there! Look, Wanda, I don't know what happened, but you need to _calm down_, blasting us and this shitty house to hell isn't going to solve anything!" I spoke quickly, because whatever happened to her, she was liable to kill for what had been done to her. "Just calm down and we'll talk about this like rational people, okay? Before you do something you regret."

Her glow died down some when I was done talking. Phew.

"Wanda, what happened that made you freak out like that?" I asked, making sure my voice was calm but firm, I wasn't going to force her to answer, she could do it on her own. Giving her the choice would hopefully give me brownie points with her.

Back at the Institute, whenever the subject of Wanda came up, everyone got weird looks on their faces, ranging from anger to guilt. I had tried asking about it, but it seemed the issue of Wanda was very tongue-in-cheek.

"Magneto, he had his telepath changed my memories, forget that he left me in an asylum for years. And _they_ left me like that."she broke off for a moment, breathing raggedly. "Forget that I hate him..._and I hate them, too!" _She raised her hands, which were glowing blue again, glaring hatefully at the Brotherhood, who all wore combined looks of fear and concern.

I grabbed both her wrists, jerking them down and causing her to turn to look at me.

"Can you blame them for leaving you like that?!" I demanded. Damn, this was a huge mess. "You're freaking out and trying to attack them, even if they had told you, wouldn't you have done the same thing?! At least you were stable before! Now you're acting like an animal. So like I said before, _calm down_!"

The blue tinge began to die away from her hands and she slumped down until her forehead was pressed against chest. I released her wrists and put my arms around her. Pietro chose to speak then.

"I-it's like she said Wands, you were just..._happier_ like that." he stated lamely.

I sighed. They couldn't stay here. Magneto or my mom would just come and use them again, and when tose two were done, they'd toss the Brotherhood aside like a bunch of broken toys in this hellhole. Crap, this would so _not_ be fun.

I pulled Wanda to her feet and settled her down on the easy chair that Blob had vacated before turning to face everyone, clapping my hands together. "Ladies and gentlemen, it may or may not have escaped your notice, but I believe that it is no longer in your best interests to remain at the Brotherhood Boardinghouse. Before you try to argue, allow me to ask: what do you have to gain from staying in this overgrown rattrap?" the boys didn't say anything, although it seemed that the didn't have much thinking to do. "I _do_, however, believe it to be in your best interest that you move to Xavier's, and again, before you try to argue: what do you have to gain? I'll answer: decent food, hot water, and generally all of the comforts of a decent home. All in favor of blowing this dump say aye."

Everyone said aye, even Wanda who was still crying.

* * *

It took one phone call to the Professor and about two hours to get everything packed up into Lance's Jeep and Scott's convertable.

It took one big blow up between Scott and Lance until Logan broke it up for the Brotherhood to be admitted into the Institute.

Wanda was moved into my room, since I didn't have a roommate. She still seemed to be in shock or something over the whole unealed memories thing, not that I could blame her. Seriously, what the hell had the Prof been thinking leaving her in the shitty asylum? From what I was hearing, that place would only make your emotional state worse. Wanda hadn't even been sick to begin with, she'd only been a little girl who had powers that she couldn't control. When I met Magneto (there was no way I wouldn't at some point) I was going to give that dead-beat a piece of my mind. Bastard.

The boys settled with sharing rooms. Lance was sharing with Warren, because there was no bad history between the two. Toad and Blob got along the best, so they shared. Pietro- oh poor, poor Pietro- had drawn the short straw and had to share with John (Pyro). Todd and Blob began placing bets on who would drive who nuts first. Hopefully they wouldn't burn the Institute down in the ensuing chaos.

Two hours after the Brotherhood got settled in, Nick Fury showed up. Figures.

I wasn't there, but from what Wanda told me later, Nick pointed out all of the various crimes that the Brotherhood had commited: Pyro with his random acts of arson and criminal mischief, Lance and his school, Todd and his klepto tendencies, Pietro was a wanted fugitive when he escaped custody, and whole slew of other shit the boys had done over the years. Wanda was the only one with relatively few charges, and hers were mainly vandalism from causing a bunch of 'disasters' theat the Brotherhood had commited in order to appear to be 'heroes.' I couldn't judge them for that, they had gotten a lot of money, which they had desperately needed. The Brotherhood cut a deal, sort of. they were considered to be on 'parole,' with Xavier as their 'parole officer.' Keep their noses clean, train with the X-Men, get some GED's, and someday they would work for SHIELD in exchange for overlooking past crimes. It was a decent enough offer that they accepted.

Since Wanda hadn't done enough to be considered 'on parole,' she asked that they shut donw her old 'home' in exchange for future services.

By the time I finally got to bed, all I could do was say, " #&%. That was a damn nightmare."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter isn't quite up to par, but I'm doing this because I like the Brotherhood and I think they had a pretty raw deal of things, and if I had been in their shoes, I may have done the same things they did. I hope you enjoyed this, please review!


	7. I am SOOO Sorry

Everyone...I have something very regrettable to tell you.

I am discontinuing this story.

This is not temporary.

This will be permanent.

My muse went into a corner and died of neglect.

Maybe I'm taking this too seriously, but I really am disappointed with myself.

Thank you, readers, for your comments and opinions.

It's been real, folks, but it is time to throw the towel in.

Laters, Riddlestyx.


End file.
